The present invention relates to dispensers and, more specifically, to a dispenser for both premoistened wipes and dry bathroom tissue.
The use of premoistened wipes is well known. Such premoistened wipes are commonly used with small children and infants when replacing soiled diapers. Premoistened wipes are also used to provide a convenient and effective cleaning material in the absence of running water. Premoistened wipes are also used as a replacement for, or supplement to, dry bathroom tissue.
Premoistened wipes may be supplied in individual packages or supplied in larger quantities. While individually supplied wet wipes are typically provided in disposable packaging, larger quantities of wipes may be supplied in either disposable or re-useable containers. Two common containers for supplying multiple wipes are resealable bags and tubs. The resealable bags often have a xe2x80x9czipperedxe2x80x9d opening which has a pair of interlocking profiles which may be re-engaged to seal the bag after removing one or more wipes from the bag. Tubs are also common and often have a lid which allows access to a stack of folded wipes when the lid is in an open position.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes and dry tissue mountable on a conventional bathroom tissue fixture which comprises, i.e., includes but is not limited to, a compact housing having a first compartment, and a second compartment. The first compartment defines a substantially enclosed interior space in which the premoistened wipes may be positioned and the second compartment includes a support bar for dry tissue. The housing may also include at least one substantially horizontal engagement surface. A mounting device which supportingly engages the engagement surface and has a first support and a second support may also be included with the dispenser. The first and second supports define a lateral axis and are projectable outwardly from opposite sides of the dispenser for engagement with the fixture. The mounting device is adjustably attachable to the dispenser whereby the mounting device engages a selective portion of the engagement surface and the lateral axis is selectively positionable relative to the dispenser housing.
A compact dispenser may be provided by placing one compartment above the mounting device and the other compartment below the mounting device. By utilizing compartments which generally define a relatively larger volume nearest the mounting device and define a relatively smaller volume near the upper and lower edges of the dispenser, the compactness of such a dispenser may be enhanced. A generally curvilinear front surface may be used with such a dispenser.
Such a dispenser may have a first compartment which further includes a first horizontally extending panel and a second compartment which includes a second horizontally extending panel, said first and second horizontally extending panels relatively disposed in spaced and substantially parallel positions and defining a slot therebetween for slidably receiving the mounting device. The engagement surface may be located on one of the horizontally extending panels and the slot may have first and second openings on opposite lateral sides of the dispenser through which the first and second supports may project outwardly.
The mounting device may be laterally and slidably engaged with the housing whereby the mounting device is slidable in a direction which is substantially perpendicular to the lateral axis defined by the first and second supports. Such a mounting device may be positioned between the first and second compartments and laterally engage a panel defining a portion of one of said panels.
The mounting device may also be slidably positioned between the first and second horizontally extending panels and laterally engage each of the horizontally extending panels. Such a mounting device may include a first projection for engaging a first recess in the first horizontally extending panel and a second projection for engaging a second recess in the second horizontally extending panel.
The dispenser may also include a tray having a support surface for the premoistened wipes wherein the tray is removably positioned in the interior space of the first compartment. The first compartment may also include a cover having open and closed positions.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes and dry tissue mountable on a conventional bathroom tissue fixture which includes a housing having a first compartment and a second compartment. The first compartment includes a first plurality of connected panels which includes a first horizontally extending panel and wherein the premoistened wipes are positionable within the first compartment. The second compartment includes a second plurality of connected panels which includes a second horizontally extending panel. The second compartment also includes a support bar for the dry tissue wherein the support bar is attachable to at least one of the second plurality of panels. A mounting device is adjustably positioned between the first and second horizontally extending panels and includes first and second supports. The first and second supports define a lateral axis and are projectable outwardly from opposite sides of the dispenser for engagement with the fixture.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes and dry tissue which is mountable on a conventional bathroom tissue fixture. The dispenser includes a first compartment having a cover and defining a substantially enclosed interior space. A tray having a support surface for the premoistened wipes is removably positioned within the interior space of the first compartment. A support bar for the dry tissue is attachable to the dispenser. The dispenser also includes a mounting device having first and second supports. The first and second supports define a lateral axis and are projectable outwardly from opposite sides of the dispenser for engagement with the fixture. The mounting device being adjustably positionable relative to the first compartment.
In a still further aspect, the present invention provides a dispenser for premoistened wipes and dry tissue which includes a housing having a first compartment and a second compartment. The first compartment includes a cover panel cooperatively engageable with a first plurality of panels whereby the cover and first plurality of panels define a substantially enclosed interior space when the cover is in a closed position. The premoistened wipes are positionable within the interior space of the first compartment. The second compartment includes a pair of side panels which have a pair of oppositely disposed recesses for supporting a roll bar which may, in turn, support a roll of conventional dry bathroom tissue. The dispenser also includes a pair of pivot arms attached to the cover panel. The pivot arms are pivotally connected to the dispenser whereby the cover panel is moveable between a closed position and an open position. The pivot axis of the pivot arms is aligned with the oppositely disposed recesses for supporting the roll bar.
One advantage provided by the present invention is that it provides a dispenser for both premoistened wipes and dry tissue which may be conveniently attached to a conventional bathroom tissue fixture. Moreover, those embodiments of the present invention which include an adjustably positionable mounting device may be easily mounted to a wide variety of different conventional bathroom tissue fixtures.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a compact dispenser capable of dispensing either or both premoistened wipes and conventional dry bathroom tissue. These and other advantages of the invention are provided by its various aspects, individually and in combinations thereof.